All Grown Up?
by billy.arratoon1
Summary: Everything must mature...cartoons are no expectations.
1. Chapter 1

PLOT DETAILS ON WHAT STORY IS ABOUT:

Basically what I'm gonna do is make cartoons dark and gritty, a bit like Tim Burton and American McGee in a collection of one shots and than continue them on in what order you want. The one shots will continue onto a big story where the villains and heroes duke it out in one battle.

Cartoons I have in store for now:

Dora the Explorer

Blue's Clues

SponegBob

KND

Billy and Mandy

My Little Pony

Ideas for other cartoons and ideas on how to make them dark and gritty will be appreciated


	2. THE LETTER FROM A MONKEY

_Here's the first one shot and first part of the story _

* * *

><p><em>There has been many debate on what caused you to leave...Some say it was because you had to move, most say it was because her parents wanted you to grow up whilst others simply say it was the fire that made you turn your back on them. Many agreed with the latter...after all, no one saw it coming. Not even the your. How we heard your screams of loss and fear as your crawled out the remains of your home, screams that lasted until the van you were taken into left the jungle. Investigators made it public that the fire was accidentally caused by extension cords being overused with many plugs; the fire spread quickly around the house, trapping the mother father and the babies inside to roast as somehow you were able to escape. No one has heard from you since than.<em>

_If only you could see what has happened since you left. Everything's changed for the worst; the jungle's gone to hell and spat right out. The pirates have declared war on us, blaming their problems on the "landlubbers", villains from many fairy tales have found their way into these world and one pulls their strings like a puppet. This one sits in his castle where his hill formerly stood, a empire of mechanical beings to ensure his rule. How he manged to do this is unknown, though I am certain that he was stolen the magical artifact that we found years ago. Many of our friends have also been corrupted by this war, determined to survive by their own rules. There are only a few that want to stop this evil, myself included...but we need you. You must come back, you are our only hope._

The writer sighed and folded the letter up before throwing it behind his shoulder, equipping his boots with concealed daggers as he jumped from tree to tree, knowing that the letter would reach it's destination and bring her back. She must return or all is lost to this one selfish one of a bitch.

_Come back...Dora._

* * *

><p>And there's the first oneshot.<p>

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave ideas. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Vote for next one shot!

Blue's Clues ( a realistic version)'

MLP (human version inspired by the Dark Knight)

Simpsons

Spongebob

or one of your choice


	4. Chapter 4

OK, here's part one of the second oneshot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SpongeBob Part One<strong>

It all started as a friendship, one that looked as though it would last until they grew old and died together. They stood together, always looking out for the other when there were bullies, hardships at home and even homework (one half of the duo wasn't exactly the brightest light bulb, sadly). No one saw their friendship end and no one cared.

Until the formula.

What started off as a attempt to create a burger and finally become popular among their peers ended with the recipe being torn into two and the duo torn with it. The ying went on to open his own business that acted as a daily restaurant for lunch and dinner whilst the yang sat in his cold, empty palace of "chum", staring at his former friend's empire of grease and customers with jealously as he slowly lost his humanity, a simple computer being the only company. But even than he felt unappreciated ridiculed by both business rival and "wife". His failures became higher and higher and than after his latest attempt to frame the selfish crustacean for high treason against King Neptune failed, his mind broke and he had a epiphany: all of his years of college, all of his intellect and skills all wasted on a formula for a simple meaningless burger when he could have easily taken over the godforsaken ocean by now! So he got to work, he invented mechanical marvels, converted others to his league and soon Bikini Bottom found itself split into two different cities.

All because of one Sheldon J Plankton.

But he wasn't without mercy, of course. He allowed those in "Krusty Kity" to live under the condition that they didn't dare set foot in "Chum World". Plankton praised his great mind for thinking of such a term for "ceasefire"; it gave him power over Krabs, power that he desired all his life. The small king of his own little world knew that the money loving bastard would send others to try and infiltrate Chum World; so far four murders this week. Plus, it allowed Plankton to watch over Krabs' pathetic army and recognize every form of training his little gang were going through. The battle would over in a matter of minutes and finally the ocean would know whose more powerful, even more powerful than the Flying Ducthman himself.

A alarm snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning in his chair, Plankton saw a image come to life on his master computer that towered over him just as everything else did (he took pride in remembering his dismantling of Karen and how she begged futilely). His one eye widen at the sight at the intruder.

"Oh, Krabs...just when I thought you couldn't get even more desperate." Plankton chuckled to himself, his gaze fixated on the image of the one creature he hated the same way he hated Krabs.

SponeBob SquarePants.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that :)<p>

R AND R


End file.
